The present invention relates to an adjustable deburring tool capable of deburring of bores of differing bore diameters. Deburring tools are generally designed to deburr a bore of a given bore diameter. In order to deburr bores of differing bore diameters, deburring tools with appropriate diameters are required. Inevitably, each deburring tool requires a cutting blade, or cutting insert, designed to match the diameter of the deburring tool. Therefore, the capability of deburring bores of different bore diameters requires a stock of deburring tools and a stock of appropriates cutting blades, or inserts.